Un Angel entre las Sombras
by Haku Yowane 2000
Summary: Hay personas que fueron creadas para ser del lado oscuro, no tienen otra opción. Pero al conocer a alguien del lado bueno te hace cambiar de parecer y unírteles, y junto con su ayuda puedes renunciar al mal y seguir adelante y hacer nuevas cosas. CANCELADA
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de Un Angel entre las Sombras este es mi primer fic, así que no sean malos y dejen reviews ¿si?**

_**CAP.1 La Creación**_

Eggman: jojojojo…por fin he conseguido, alguien que pueda vencer a sonic, he aquí mi nueva creación…

Bokun: y... ¿Qué puede hacer?

Eggman: bueno, ella tiene habilidades muy fuertes como para poder acabar con sonic

Bokun: ¿Cuáles son?

Eggman: una de sus habilidades es controlar el clima con los 4 elementos principales: agua, fuego, tierra y electricidad

Su segunda habilidad es tener poderes de fantasma y hacer campos de fuerza, con eso puede volverse invisible y atacar con facilidad, con el campo de fuerza puede bloquear muchos ataques.

Su tercera habilidad es controlar a personas con su canto, pues ella posee un canto que cuando la oyen cantar se quedan hipnotizados y cuando despiertan de su trance se quedan paralizados sin poder atacar. Y otra cosa que puede hacer con su canto es decirle a los demás que hacer, si alguien lo escucha, hará lo que diga el canto.

Y su ultima habilidad es conquistar a quien quiera (ósea enamorar) ella puede conquistar a los chicos que quiera y ellos quedaran asombrados por su belleza. Y ella tiene un poder secreto…

Bokun: ¿Cuál es?

Eggman: es un secreto, pero ya lo sabrás…ese poder ya estará desarrollado cuando ella tenga cierta edad

Bokun: Y ¿Cómo es ella?

Eggman: bueno ella es una tigresa de 8 años, color crema que le gusta lucir bien, pelear, salirse con la suya, presumir y a veces es muy enamoradiza.

Bokun: bien y ¿Va tener un nombre?

Eggman: si, pero no se cual

Bokun: vamos, piensa en algo

Eggman: ¡ah! Ya se

Eggman: Bokun, he aquí mi nueva creación…te presento a:

Fergie The Tigress

Tres años después Fergie ya era una experta persiguiendo a sonic, y en ese momento ella lo estaba buscando.

Fergie: Sonic The Hedgehog…ya eres mío

Ahí Fergie lucía una blusa escotada negra con un short también negro, un cincho rojo, una boina blanca y botas negras.

Fergie: jeje…voy a atraparte Sonic…

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, y bien ¿Qué piensan? Envíen un review, acepto criticas, preguntas cualquier cosa pero no se pasen ¿eh? bueno, hasta el siguiente cap.**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo, y perdonen la tardanza es que lo que menos tengo es tiempo así que disfruten el capitulo**

**Diálogos y otras cosas: letra normal**

**Pensamientos: cursiva**

_**CAP. 2 La Pelea**_

_**Fergie vs. Sonic**_

Mientras tanto Sonic, Tails y Knuckles fueron a investigar que tramaba Eggman.

Tails: Sonic…. ¿Por qué estas tan distraído?

Sonic: porque estoy esperando la llegada de Fergie.

Tails: Sonic estas exagerando

Sonic: claro que no, ella llegara en cualquier momento.

Fergie: Yo no diría en cualquier momento

Sonic: no te creas mejor que yo está claro que esta vez si te venceré

Fergie: a si pues eso lo veremos, si gano me darás tus caos emeralds

Sonic: claro, si es que puedes-dijo Sonic poniéndose en posición de batalla al igual que Fergie

Tails: -interrumpiendo a Sonic- eh…Sonic tengo que hablar contigo -luego le dijo algo a Sonic en el oído- Sonic no creo que sea buena idea pelear otra vez con ella, no sabes cuánto poder tiene poder de lo que tú crees

Sonic: no te preocupes amigo presiento que hoy es nuestro dia de suerte. Bien ¿preparada?

Fergie: siempre lo estoy

Sonic: bien –dijo haciendo un spin dash dirigido hacia ella-

Fergie esquiva ese ataque con un campo de fuerza luego lanza su primer ataque

Fergie: bien voy yo…control del clima: ¡Agua!

De repente una ola de agua va directo a Sonic

Sonic: ¡oh no!…

Y la ola cae en el, luego cuando sale del agua iba a lanzar otro ataque

Sonic: buen ataque, lo admito… ¡pero esto acaba de empezar!

Fergie: ya veremos

Y asi siguieron peleando por un largo rato devolviéndose golpes hasta que Sonic quedo débil

Fergie: tus esfuerzos son en vano Sonic, mejor ríndete y dame tus esmeraldas

Sonic: oh, ¿crees que esto ya acabo?...te equivocas Knuckles entra a la batalla…ella no tardara en rendirse

Knuckles: ok, vamos niña ¿vas atacar?

Fergie: por supuesto…esto va ser pan comido

Knuckles: ya lo veremos

Y una dura batalla comenzó entre Fergie y Knuckles comenzó, pero esta vez Knuckles estaba ganando

Fergie: ¡aahhhh!... ¿Cómo…es posible?

Knuckles: ¿ya no eres tan fuerte ahora? ¿eh Fergie?, pues es hora de acabar contigo

Knuckles le iba a dar un golpe final a Fergie y ella trato de esquivarlo pero no tenia energía para hacer un campo de fuerza y Knuckles hizo que se quedara muy débil

Sonic: no pudiste con el poder de Knuckles eh, supongo que ya no tendrás esto –y le enseño una esmeralda caos-

Fergie: grrrrrrrr… me las vas a pagar Sonic The Hedgehog –dicho esto ella huyo de Sonic lo antes posible

Sonic: que bien, te lo dije Tails no perdimos nada

Tails: Si Sonic

X0X0X0X0X0X0

Mientras Fergie Estaba cerca de un barranco lamentando haber fallado su misión

Fergie: no puede ser, falle… Eggman me va a matar…odio a Sonic

Luego Fergie vio el barranco y se acerco a la orilla

Fergie: _no puedo seguir así…no es la primera vez que le falló a Eggman_

Dicho esto, Fergie se acerco más al barranco y cayo

¿?: ¡Fergie…no!

Fergie: ¿eh? – y Fergie sintió alguien que la tenia agarrada de la mano-

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados…no sabía quien la había salvado, tenía que ser alguien muy rápido para salvarla…pero una pregunta surgía por su cabeza… ¿Quién fue el que la salvo?...

_**Continuara…**_

**Bien este fue el segundo cap, y ¿se preguntan quien la salvo? Bien traten de adivinarlo por un review o simplemente esperen el siguiente cap y les prometo que me apurare mas…sin más que decir ¡ADIOS!**

**¡Sonamy Fuera!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo, le agradezco a todos los que han enviado reviews, bien sin más que decir…que empiece el cap.**

_**CAP.3 El Plan de Eggman**_

Esa voz…ya la había oído antes, se me hacía muy familiar, alguien muy cercano a mí, no tenía valor de verlo, hasta que el me subió vi su rostro…

Fergie: ¿Shadow?

Shadow: Fergie…!¿en que estabas pensando?

Fergie: lo siento…pero le he fallado a Eggman, no le pude quitar a Sonic otra esmeralda y pues estoy harta de sus regaños –dijo Fergie con una mirada triste

Shadow: Fergie…*la abraza* no tomes tan a pecho lo que te dice Eggman, solo no le hagas caso

Fergie: lo sé…Shadow estoy harta de trabajar con Eggman, ¿Cuándo me podre ir?

Shadow: pronto Fergie…

Shadow: bueno deberías volver al laboratorio, ya es algo tarde

Fergie: ok…adios Shadow (se va)

Shadow: adiós Fergie

XOXOXOXOXO

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles regresaban a su guarida después de aquella pelea, y trataban de averiguar dónde estaba la esmeralda que faltaba.

Sonic: bien, tenemos 3 esmeraldas, Eggman tiene otras 3. Necesitamos encontrar la esmeralda que falta antes que Eggman.

Tails: Sonic, aunque encontremos la esmeralda que falta, Eggman tiene tres y son suficientes esmeraldas para que haga su plan.

Sonic: cierto, necesitamos quitarle las esmeraldas a Eggman y encontrar la que falta…pero no podremos solos necesitaremos ayuda de los demás, ellos buscaran la esmeralda que falta y nosotros trataremos de entrar al laboratorio de Eggman y quitarle las esmeraldas

Tails: ok Sonic, será más fácil encontrarlas con esto

Sonic: aa...y ¿Qué es?

Tails: es un localizador de esmeraldas que nos ayudara a encontrarlas

Sonic: ¡Bien Tails! Mañana iniciara la búsqueda

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Fergie: (entra al laboratorio) Eggman ya regrese

Eggman: ¿y bien, alguna novedad?

Fergie: no consegui otra esmeralda

Eggman: ¡QUE! Ok, me entere que hay otra esmeralda y hay una forma de encontrarla

Fergie: ¿Cómo?

Eggman: se que Tails tiene un localizador de esmeraldas, y mañana Sonic y los demás buscaran la esmeralda que falta, necesito que te lleves a Tails contigo y lo obligues a que te guie a la esmeralda y trata de que te de las que tiene, pero hazlo con cuidado, cualquiera te puede ver. ¿Entendido?

Fergie: si Eggman

Eggman: bien, mañana saldrás temprano antes que los demás

Fergie: ok, no te fallare

Eggman: ok, ya puedes retirarte

A la mañana siguiente Fergie fue a hacer lo que le dijo Eggman (supuestamente)

Fergie: bien es hora de poner Mi plan en marcha-toma las esmeraldas de Eggman y se las lleva sin que se dé cuenta

Fergie: bien, es hora de salir de aquí

Fergie salió del laboratorio de Eggman a buscar a Tails ¨cumplir el plan de Eggman¨...

_**Continuara…**_

**Bien, este fue el tercer capítulo de mi historia y perdón por la tardanza es que he estado muy ocupada en estos días, en fin tendré actualizaciones más seguido o me esforzare bueno… sin nada mas que decir… ¡Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí les traigo el 4 capítulo de esta historia, bien sin más que decir…que empiece el cap.**

**CAP. 4 El Trato con Tails**

Fergie salió del laboratorio de Eggman a buscar a Tails para hacer un trato con él

Fergie: ok tengo que encontrar a Tails, bien vere si esta en Babylon Garden

XOXOXOXOXO

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles estaban buscando la esmeralda que faltaba.

Sonic: oigan ¡no hemos encontrado nada!

Tails: lo sé, si nos separamos encontraremos algo Sonic

Sonic: ok Tails, nos separaremos tu…busca en Babylon Garden, Knuckles tu ve a Station Square y yo iré a Green Hill Zone y después nos veremos aquí ¿quedo claro?

Knuckles y Tails: si Sonic

Sonic: ok, hasta entonces…

Los tres se separaron a buscar la esmeralda

Tails se dirigía a Babylon Garden y se encontró con Fergie.

Los 2: ¿¡TU! ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ! ¡YO BUSCO LA ESMERALDA CAOS!

Tails: ¡JA! ¡Ni sueñes que tendrás esa Esmeralda!

Fergie: ¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS, TAILS!

¿?: ¿Buscan esta esmeralda? ¡Tendrán que competir por ella!

Tails: ¿Jet?

Fergie: ¿conoces a este tipo?

Tails: si, el es Jet the Hawk, ¨El Legendario señor del Viento¨ y el mejor con las Extreme Gears

Fergie: o simplemente un presumido…

Jet: ¡HEY¡ ¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES PRESUMIDO! ¿CREES QUE ERES MEJOR QUE YO?

Fergie: la verdad…si

Jet: no sabes con quien te metiste…¡Te Reto!

Fergie: ok me parece bien

Los 2 sacaron su Extreme Gear y compitieron. Luego termino la competencia y Fergie gano

Jet: no lo puedo creer me has ganado

Fergie: ok y teníamos un trato

Jet: ja fue suerte de principiante, nos volveremos a ver…

Fergie: ya lo creo

Entonces ella se va con la esmeralda y Tails la va siguiendo

Tails: hey ¿Cómo pudiste vencer a Jet?

Fergie: ya lo escuchaste, suerte de principiante

Tails: no lo creo dime como

Fergie: ok es una habilidad que acabo de dominar

Tails: ¿Cuál es?

Fergie: la habilidad de la imitación, me sirve para imitar habilidades de mis adversarios igualándola o haciéndola más fuerte

Tails: wow y ¿Qué piensas hacer con la Esmeralda Caos?

Fergie: nada esta Esmeralda es falsa

Tails: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Fergie: se nota…tengo que buscar la verdadera

Tails: oye ¿te gusta trabajar con Eggman?

Fergie: *suspiro* la verdad no…pienso escapar de ahí algún día, y tú me tienes que ayudar

Tails: ¿Cómo?

Fergie: ok este es mi plan: me ayudaras a encontrar la otra Esmeralda y si la encontramos te daré las Esmeraldas que tengo y me ayudaras a dejar de trabajar con Eggman ¿aceptas?

Tails: ok, te ayudare solo espero que no sea una trampa

Fergie: gracias Tails

Desde ahí Tails y Fergie hicieron un trato y mañana iniciara la búsqueda de la Esmeralda…

_**Continuara…**_

**Bien este fue el cuarto cap. Espero que les haya gustado y creo que tardare en hacer el quinto, en fin sin nada más que decir… me despido**

**¡SONAMY FUERA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok aquí les traigo el quinto cap. Y al parecer no me tarde tanto espero que les guste y le agradezco a todos los que han enviado reviews, bien…que empiece el cap.**

**CAP. 5 En Busca de la Esmeralda**

Fergie y Tails estaban buscando la esmeralda, pero no habían tenido tanta suerte.

Fergie: ¡esto es ridículo! Llevamos horas caminando y no hemos encontrado nada

Tails: ya encontraremos algo

Fergie: no creo que encontremos algo si seguimos aquí… ¿y porque no usamos tu localizador de Esmeraldas?

Tails: ¿¡eh! ¿¡Como sabes que tengo un localizador de Esmeraldas!

Fergie: ¡trabajo con Eggman Tails, me entero de todo lo que hacen! En fin… ¿tienes el localizador o no?

Tails: emm…bueno…yo…

Fergie: …

Tails: emm…digamos…que… no-dijo Tails con un tono de voz nervioso porque presentía que Fergie le haría algo.

Fergie: ¿¡QUE! ¿¡PERO PORQUE!

Tails: bien la verdad se lo deje a Sonic para que el encontrara una

Fergie: *suspiro* ok tendremos que buscarlas sin el localizador-Fergie camina a otra dirección mientras Tails se queda parado pensando.

Tails: _umm no confio en ella del todo, dudo que de verdad ya no quiera trabajar con Eggman, pero necesito una prueba de que ella es buena para ayudarla_-los pensamientos de Tails fueron interrumpidos

Fergie: ¿vienes?

Tails la siguió con algo de desconfianza pensando si ella no tendría planeado algo malo

X0X0X0X0X0

Mientras Sonic y Knuckles se encontraron en el lugar que estaban antes de iniciar la búsqueda.

Sonic: Knuckles ¿tuviste algo de suerte?

Knuckles: no Sonic, no encontré la esmeralda

Sonic: yo tampoco la encontré, oye ¿has visto a Tails?

Knuckles: no Sonic

Sonic: ok debe seguir buscando la Esmeralda, espero que tenga algo de suerte, bien supongo que debemos buscar en el laboratorio de Eggman sin que se dé cuenta, con suerte encontramos 1

Knuckles: ok vamos

Los dos se dirigieron al laboratorio de Eggman con la esperanza de encontrar una Esmeralda Caos

X0X0X0X0X0

Fergie y Tails buscaban en otro lugar una Esmeralda pero no encontraban nada.

Fergie: ok por ahora no hay nada aquí, hay que seguir buscando

Tails: _ahh, espero que encontremos algo…_

Fergie: _por ahora todo va bien, solo espero no recibir una llamada de Eggman_

X0X0X0X0X0

Eggman: hmm, ya paso un día desde que se fue Fergie… ¿me pregunto cómo le habrá ido? La llamare

X0X0X0XX0X0

El comunicador de Fergie suena con un mensaje que dice ¨llamada entrante, Eggman¨

Fergie: _¡Ay no, justo lo que me temía! No me queda de otra más que contestar_-Fergie se queda un poco atrás para que Tails no se diera cuenta que estaba hablando con alguien

Fergie: aquí estoy Eggman, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Fergie con un poco de nervios por temor a que la descubrieran

Eggman: dime ¿has encontrado algo?

Fergie: amm…por ahora…no, pero el plan va a la perfeccion

Eggman: ok espero que encuentres algo para mañana, ¨cambio y fuera¨

Fergie: eso tratare-luego cuando termino la llamada se dio la vuelta y vio que Tails la estaba observando

Tails: dime ¿con quién estabas hablando?

Fergie: emm…bueno…yo

Tails: ¡dime!

Fergie: Ay ¡está bien! Estaba hablando con Eggman, pero no seguiré sus ordenes, estoy harta por eso tienes que ayudarme

Tails: y ¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude?

Fergie: lo único que tienes que hacer es ayudarme a buscar la Esmeralda y le daré las Esmeraldas que tengo después me uniré con Sonic la única forma de que Eggman me deje en paz es vencerlo con Sonic ¿Qué dices?

Tails: ok te ayudare

Luego los dos siguieron buscando la Esmeralda

X0X0X0X0X0

Sonic y Knuckles llegaron al laboratorio de Eggman evitando trampas y robots para que no los descubrieran, luego en el localizador señalaba una Esmeralda Caos…pero no sabían que les esperaría al entrar ahí…

_**Continuara…**_

**Bien, este fue el 5 cap. ¿y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Envíen un review y opinen, bien eso es todo.**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Ok, aquí les traigo el sexto cap. Perdonen la tardanza pero estas últimas semanas he estado muy ocupada. Bien ya no voy aburrirlos con mis pretextos, ok que empiece el cap. **

_**CAP. 6 La **__**Trampa**__** de Eggman**_

Sonic y Knuckles entraron al laboratorio de Eggman y buscaban la esmeralda, pero Eggman tenía planeado algo para ellos…

Sonic: hmph…según el localizador la esmeralda esta por aquí, sígueme Knuckles

Knuckles: emm…Sonic tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…-dijo Knuckles observando todo el laboratorio

Sonic: no veo porque Knuckles, si todo está tranquilo por aquí

Knuckles: si, yo diría que demasiado…

Sonic: si, no hay nada que preocuparse, ya que Fergie no está aquí para molestarnos…

Knuckles: si, pero… ¿no crees que Eggman la haya mandado a buscar la esmeralda y en realidad aquí no haya nada?

Sonic: *se queda pensando* no lo creo Knuckles, y si no hay nada aquí ¿Qué perdemos? Solo demos un vistazo-dijo Sonic caminando hacia adelante

Knuckles: ok Sonic-dijo siguiendo a Sonic algo desconfiado de estar en el laboratorio

Después de caminar un rato, Sonic y Knuckles no encontraron nada.

Sonic: grrr, esta cosa no debe servir-dijo golpeando el localizador caminamos hasta aquí para nada

Knuckles: bien Sonic, no hay nada aquí ya vámonos

Sonic: ok

Sonic y Knuckles se dirigían a la salida del laboratorio pero Knuckles se dio cuenta de algo…

Knuckles: Sonic...mira allá

Entonces Sonic vio que en el lugar donde señalo Knuckles y vio que había una Esmeralda

Sonic: al fin encontramos algo

Knuckles: que bien ya le quitamos una a Eggman

Sonic: ok, iré por ella

Sonic se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la esmeralda y se acerco a ella para tomarla, pero cuando la toco… una alarma y unas luces rojas se activaron

Sonic: ¡¿QUE? ¡ERA UNA TRAMPA! ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

Sonic y Knuckles se dirigieron a la salida pero unos robots la tapaban y no pudieron salir. Los 2 corrieron para hallar una salida, pero cada vez que encontraban una salida robots la bloqueaban hasta que quedaron acorralados.

Sonic: no, no ahora. Knuckles ayúdame a destruir estos robots

Knuckles: ok Sonic

Entonces los dos empezaron a destruir robots, pero eran demasiados y cuando quedaba solo 1 este los atrapo llevándolos a donde estaba Eggman.

Eggman: jojojojo al fin te pude atrapar Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic: grr Eggman suéltame

Eggman: ok lo hare, si me das tus esmeraldas caos

Sonic: no las tendrás Eggman, Tails las tiene y no se las dará a nadie

Eggman: oh entonces Fergie está haciendo bien su trabajo

Sonic: ¡¿QUE?

Eggman: jojojo por si no lo sabías Sonic, envié a Fergie a buscar la esmeralda que faltaba y ella ahora está con Tails y me lo traerá para que me de sus esmeraldas

Sonic: ¡¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Tengo que avisarle a Tails!

Eggman: jeje no creo que puedas…

Sonic: ya lo veremos

Entonces Sonic se escapa del robot entonces trata de huir pero el robot lo vuelve a atrapar dejando a Sonic inmovilizado sin poder hacer nada

Eggman: mis robots no dejaran que huyas, así que es inútil intentarlo

Sonic: agh _tengo que avisarle a Tails de alguna forma…_

Eggman: ok ahora llévenselos a sus celdas

Los robots se llevaron a Sonic y a Knuckles a una celda

Sonic: _espero que Tails no le dé a Fergie _ _las esmeraldas_

X0X0X0X0X0

Tails y Fergie seguían buscando la esmeralda pero aun no habían encontrado nada y pararon a descansar

Fergie: grr aun no encontramos nada

Tails: tal vez mañana encontremos algo

Fergie: *suspiro* también eso espero…

Fergie se dio cuenta de que su comunicador decía: ¨llamada entrante, Eggman ¨

Fergie: uff…ahora que quiere ese torpe huevo-entonces Fergie contesta

Fergie: ¿Qué pasa Eggman?

Eggman: bien solo quería avisarte que ya atrape a Sonic y a Knuckles , y necesito que me traigas a Tails para que me de las esmeraldas que tiene, claro pero antes tienes que encontrar la esmeralda

Fergie: ok Eggman

Eggman: ok cuento contigo ¨cambio y fuera¨

Fergie: _oh no, Eggman ha capturado a Sonic y a Knuckles, si Tails se entera me tomara como traidora y todo mi plan se habrá arruinado, tengo que impedirlo de alguna manera. Cuando encuentre esa esmeralda iré a detener a Eggman, pero por ahora no le tengo que decir nada a Tails._

Fergie: amm Tails creo que deberíamos dormir un poco ¿no crees?

Tails: emm si la verdad estoy algo cansado

Fergie: ok

Entonces Tails se recostó en un lugar y Fergie en otro para descansar

Tails: emm Fergie ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Fergie: claro, porque no

Tails: si no te gusta trabajar con Eggman… ¿Por qué lo haces?

Fergie: porque Eggman me creo para destruir a Sonic pero, yo jamás he querido hacerle daño… solo porque este con Eggman no significa que sea mala

Tails: oh bueno jamás creí que fueras mala…

Fergie: jamás lo fui…

Tails: Fergie…me caes bien, por eso te ayudare

Fergie: gracias Tails y ahora descansa que mañana tenemos que encontrar la esmeralda ¿ok?

Tails: ok descansa

Entonces después de un rato Tails se había quedado dormido, pero Fergie seguía despierta

Fergie: _tu también me agradas Tails y no quiero perder a un buen amigo solo por seguir las ordenes de Eggman…_

Fergie mira al cielo algo angustiada y luego mira a Tails diciendo estas palabras:

Fergie: no quiero traicionarte Tails…-dicho esto Fergie no pudo evitar sacar una lagrima por lo triste y preocupada que estaba…

Fergie: espero mañana resolver esto-dicho esto Fergie se acosto y trato de dormir, esperando a que mañana pueda resolver ese problema…

_**Continuara…**_

**Bien este fue el sexto cap. ¿y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Envíen un review y opinen ah y les agradezco mucho a todos los que han enviado review, bien eso es todo.**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno lectores, aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo y les agradezco a todos los que me han enviado reviews y sobre todo le agradezco a:**

_**TailsParkourBoy (¡gracias Tails! )**_

_**AuRa01**_

_**Rouge**__**Fighter**_

_**Spectra1991**_

**Gracias Chicos por su apoyo, bien sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten el cap.!**

_**CAP. 7 La Llamada de Eggman**_

Después de Sonic y Knuckles hayan sido secuestrados por el Dr. Eggman, los encerró en una celda y les hizo unas cuantas preguntas, por un largo rato.

Eggman: Bien, necesito que me den las Esmeraldas Caos quieran o no

Sonic: ya te dije por milésima vez ¡QUE NO LAS TENEMOS!-dijo Sonic desesperado

Eggman: Entonces ¿Quién las tiene?

Knuckles: ¡LAS TIENE TAILS, Y DEJA DE HACER LAS MISMAS PREGUNTAS A CADA RATO!

Eggman: bien, ya me fueron de suficiente ayuda

Sonic: ¡ja! No creas que Tails te las va dar así de fácil.

Eggman: bueno…eso ya lo veremos

Eggman estaba preparando una llamada para Fergie , para decirle que lleve a Tails al laboratorio con la Esmeralda que faltaba, pero se puso a pensar de que si una vez Fergie le fallara por pasarse al lado bueno entonces para ahorrarse problemas decidió inventarse algo para que Fergie no le fallara.

Eggman: ¨iniciando llamada¨

X0X0X0X0X0X0

Fergie: ¨llamada entrante, Eggman¨ -contesta de mala gana- ¿Qué?

Eggman: oye Fergie, quería decirte que olvidaras los planes anteriores y que ahora necesito que hagas esto; necesito que me traigas a Tails lo más pronto posible, para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas y tráelo con todas las Esmeraldas que tenga, tienes como tres días.

Fergie: y… ¿si no quiero hacerlo?

Eggman: pues, tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias

Fergie: ¿eh? pero… -_no quiero fallarle a Tails…-_ok lo hare Eggman

Eggman: perfecto, entonces te veo después Fergie ¨cambio y fuera¨

Fergie: ah… ¿Qué otra tengo?

Entonces Fergie va a Despertar a Tails para seguir buscando la Esmeralda que faltaba y estaba pensando como decirle a Tails para convencerlo de ir al laboratorio de Eggman.

Fergie: ya despierta Tails, tenemos una Esmeralda que buscar.

Tails: ¿eh? ah sí vamos

Entonces Fergie y Tails se dirigieron al último lugar que podrían encontrar la Esmeralda… Mistic Ruins, cuando llegaron comenzaron a buscar en muchos lugares y después de un rato buscando no encontraron nada.

Fergie: no puede ser que no aparezca

Tails: tranquila Fergie, estoy seguro que la encontraremos

Fergie: Tails…no lo entiendes

Tails se quedo viendo un rato a Fergie fijándose en lo linda que era y se acerco un poco a ella.

Tails: _Fergie es muy linda, no me había fijado en lo linda que era hasta ahora, pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?..._

Pero los pensamientos de Tails fueron interrumpidos porque vio algo que brillaba no muy lejos de allí.

Tails: Fergie ¡mira!

Fergie: ¿eh?

Tails: creo que hemos encontrado algo

Tails y Fergie se acercaron a ver que era ese objeto que brillaba no muy lejos de ellos…

_**Continuara…**_

**Ok este fue el séptimo capítulo, ya se estuvo algo corto, pero fue por falta de inspiración así que me apurare con el otro capítulo e intentare hacerlo más largo, bien ¿comentarios? Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien aquí les traigo el capitulo 8 y perdonen la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada estos días, ok sin más que decir ¡que lo disfruten! **

_**CAP. 8 Una Traición Inesperada**_

Tails y Fergie se dirigieron a ese lugar donde estaba el objeto que brillaba, luego Tails se acerco y vio que era la Esmeralda Caos que faltaba.

Tails: ¡si, Encontramos la Esmeralda!

Fergie: humm…. _Tengo que llevar a Tails al laboratorio de Eggman, pero… no quiero hacerlo, de hecho no lo hare…_

Tails: Fergie… ¿pasa algo?-dijo Tails con un tono preocupado.

Fergie: ¿eh? no, no pasa nada

Ellos salieron juntos de _Mystic Ruins, _se notaba cierto nerviosismo entre ellos dos al estar tan cerca el uno con el otro. Tais se adelanto un poco sonrojado y algo pensativo, se distrajo un rato y sin querer Fergie se tropezó cayéndose encima de Tails.

Al estar tan cercanos Tails no podía evitar ver esos ojos color naranja, podía sentir la respiración tranquila de la felina luego se fue acercando un poco mas hasta que ambos formaron un tierno beso, después de aquel momento cercano entre ellos dos, Fergie se levanto rápido un poco apenada.

Fergie: Ah…lo siento mucho Tails *sonrojada*

Tails: No importa…

Siguieron caminando normalmente, pero Fergie se detuvo pensativa recordando aquel momento con Tails.

Fergie: _Wow…no puedo creer lo que ha pasado, quiero mucho a Tails, no quiero traicionarlo porque me he dado cuenta de los sentimientos que le tengo hacia él, si Eggman le hace daño nunca me lo perdonaría._

X0X0X0X0X0X0

Eggman estaba esperando a que Fergie llamara con noticias de la Esmeralda, pero después de un rato se harto de esperar.

Eggman: ¡AH! ¡¿QUE PASO CON ESA CHICA? ¡YA LLEVO UN RATO ESPERANDO NOTICIAS DE LA ESMERALDA!-dijo Eggman algo desesperado

Eggman: ¡es todo! Ya me harte de esperar, la tendré que localizar para ver si ya tiene la última Esmeralda.

Eggman activo el localizador para encontrar a Fergie por medio de su comunicador, luego de un rato Eggman la pudo localizar y vio que Fergie estaba con Tails cerca de Mystic Ruins.

Eggman: ya te encontré Fergie, y tienes la séptima Esmeralda.

Pero Eggman se dio cuenta de que Fergie planeaba darle las Esmeraldas a Tails, pero Eggman iba a impedirlo.

Eggman: no Fergie, no lo harás, si no me traerás las Esmeraldas, yo iré por ellas…

Eggman se dirigió al lugar donde estaban Fergie y Tails para poder secuestrarlo y quitarle las Esmeraldas que le dé o dará Fergie.

X0X0X0X0X0X0

Tails y Fergie estuvieron caminando un rato y después pararon, porque Fergie tenía que decirle algo a Tails.

Fergie: bueno Tails… un trato es un trato, te daré las Esmeraldas que te prometí.

Tails: bueno… gracias Fergie no tenías que hacerlo.

Fergie: oye, te lo prometí

Fergie estuvo a punto de darle las esmeraldas a Tails, cuando de repente salieron varios robots y luego apareció Eggman.

Tails: ¿eh? ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?

Eggman: oh, al fin te encuentro Fergie, creí que jamás te encontraría y gracias por guiarme a Tails para quitarle las Esmeraldas.

Tails: ¡¿Qué?

Fergie: Tails, yo no…

Tails: ¡¿todo este tiempo me has estado engañando?

Fergie: no Tails… yo no tuve que ver en esto- dijo Fergie mientras brotaban unas lagrimas de sus ojos

Tails: ¡¿ah sí? ¡¿y cómo puedes explicar esto?

Fergie: Tails… sabes que jamás te haría esto

Tails: Fergie… creí que éramos amigos, pero al parecer me equivoque- dijo Tails bajando la mirada un poco.

Fergie: Tails…

Eggman: ya llévense a Tails al laboratorio- dijo Eggman ordenándole a sus robots.

Eggman: *se acerca a Fergie* hiciste un buen trabajo Fergie *se va*

Fergie: *baja la mirada y sigue a Eggman*

Después de un rato, llegaron al laboratorio de Eggman y llevaron a Tails donde estaban Sonic y Knuckles para hacer que le diera las a Eggman.

Tails: *caminando hacia donde estaban Sonic y Knuckles*

Eggman: Tails ¿tienes las Esmeraldas?

Tails: no…

Eggman: ¡Tails, no te niegues se que las tienes!

Tails: ¡sí! ¡Las tengo, pero no te las dare!

Eggman: oh con que así es esto ¿eh? *caminando hacia donde estaba Fergie* si no me las das por las buenas… ¡me las darás por las malas!

Tails: ¿eh?

Eggman: ¡acorrálenla!- le ordeno Eggman a sus robots

Fergie: ¡¿QUE!- dijo Fergie tratando de buscar una salida

Eggman: ¡Omega apuntale!

Después de eso, Omega estaba en posición de dispararle a Fergie, pero no lo había hecho hasta recibir la orden de Eggman.

Tails: ¡No, Fergie!

Eggman: Tails, si no me das las Esmeraldas ahora… tu amiga Fergie lo tendrá que pagar con su vida, si no quieres que eso ocurra lo único que tienes que hacer es darme las Esmeraldas ¿Qué dices?

Sonic; Tails, no le des las Esmeraldas a Eggman, es una especie de trampa o algo asi.

Tails se quedo pensativo, no sabía si darle las esmeraldas a Eggman o no. Si se las daba a Eggman, salvaría la vida de Fergie, pero le habría fallado a Sonic. Si Tails se las quedaba su amiga moriría y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás, era una decisión difícil…

Tails: ten *tira las esmeraldas* pero no le hagas daño a Fergie

Eggman: ¡sí! Al fin tengo las 7, ya dejen libre a Fergie

Omega y los demás robots la dejan ir, y Fergie trata de pensar una forma de liberar a Sonic y los demás.

Tails: espero que me perdones Sonic… pero tenía que hacerlo

Sonic: Tails… no hay problema

Knuckles: bueno, ya tienes las Esmeraldas… ahora ¡suéltanos!

Eggman: lo haría, pero tengo que asegurarme que no vayan a estropear mi plan.

Sonic: ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es injusto!

Eggman: jojojojo, Sonic yo jamás soy justo.

Entonces unos robots se los llevaron a una celda para que se quedaran allí un tiempo mientras Eggman terminaba su plan.

Fergie: _tengo que pensar una forma para liberarlos pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Siempre me están vigilando… amenos que haga esto…_

Fergie se quedo pensando toda la noche para planear como sacar a Sonic y los demás del laboratorio de Eggman… pero se le tendría que ocurrir algo muy ingenioso para que no la atraparan…

_**Continuara…**_

**Bien, este fue el capítulo 8 del fic, y le agradezco a mi hermana que me dio ideas para hacerlo, por cierto perdonen la tardanza es que tuve mucha falta de inspiración pero les prometo que tendré el capitulo 9 en 2 semanas, bien sin nada más que decir adiós, ¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo del fic, agradezco a todos los que han enviado review, bueno sin más que decir, ¡DISFRUTEN!**

_**CAP. 9 The Escape**_

Después de todo lo que había pasado, Eggman encerró a Tails donde estaban Sonic y Knuckles, e iniciaría su plan con las Esmeraldas caos, mientras cierta felina estaba afuera del laboratorio muy pensativa y preocupada por hacer un plan para sacar a Sonic, Tails y Knuckles en una hora donde Eggman no se dé cuenta, pero tendría que ser rápido o por lo menos antes de que Eggman utilizara las Esmeraldas…

Fergie: _tengo que pensar en algo rápido para sacarlos de allí… pero ¿Cómo?, con Eggman siempre hay vigilancia, sería difícil encontrar una hora donde no haya cámaras de seguridad o algo así, solo espero que para mañana Eggman aun no haya utilizado las Esmeraldas._

Fergie se quedo pensando un largo rato, después de un tiempo se le había ocurrido algo para poder sacarlos de allí sin que Eggman se diera cuenta, solo necesitaba esperar a que fueran las 12:00 A.M.

X0X0X0X0X0X0

Tails, Sonic y Knuckles ya habían estado un largo rato encerrados, Sonic trataba de buscar una forma de salir con ayuda de Knuckles, pero Tails se quedo viendo el cielo muy pensativo desde una pequeña ventana que no podía romperse, así que les era casi imposible salir de allí.

Sonic: no podemos salir de aquí, todo está cerrado y es imposible de romper.

Knuckles: Tails, aun no sé cómo le pudiste dar las Esmeraldas a Eggman

Tails: no lo entiendes Knuckles –dijo Tails un poco deprimido

Sonic: pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Tails: por amor…

Sonic: Tails… ¿era eso?

Tails: si… no quería que le hicieran daño a Fergie… lo siento Sonic, pero tenía que hacerlo

Sonic: te entiendo Tails… si yo estuviera en el mismo caso, también lo haría

Tails: ¿con Amy?

Sonic: emm… se podría decir que si

Tails y Knuckles: *mirando a Sonic un poco sorprendidos*

Sonic: ¿Qué?

Knuckles: Sonic… ¿acabas de escuchar lo que dijiste?

Sonic: agh, nunca mencionen esto chicos.

Tails: ok, si tu lo dices *volvió a observar el cielo*

Sonic: en fin. Lo único que nos queda es esperar hasta mañana a ver qué pasa.

Tails: _confió en Fergie, se que ella jamás nos dejaría aquí a propósito, estoy seguro que ella hará lo correcto…_

Lo único que les quedaba a Tails, Sonic y Knuckles era esperar un rato a ver qué pasaba, si un milagro los llegaba a sacar de allí.

X0X0X0X0X0X0

Ya eran las 11:30 P.M. el plan que tenía en mente Fergie se iba a poner en marcha y tenía solo media hora para que el plan resultara.

Fergie: bien, lo que tengo que hacer de primero es deshacerme de las cámaras de seguridad de alguna forma.

Fergie recorría todo el laboratorio de Eggman para arrancar todas las cámaras de seguridad y luego de un rato ya no había ni una.

Fergie: ok, ahora tengo que deshacerme de los sensores de movimiento y cualquier otra cosa de vigilancia.

Después de quitar todos los sensores de movimiento. Fergie se deshizo de su comunicador, ya que con eso la podía localizar Eggman.

Fergie: ok *mira su reloj* ¡¿Qué, ya son las 11: 55 P.M.? ¡Tengo que darme prisa!

Fergie va rápido al lugar donde Eggman guardaba las Esmeraldas Caos y después de cogerlas, mira su reloj otra vez y decía que eran las 11:59.

Fergie: bien, solo falta un minuto para que mi plan se ponga en marcha

Luego cuando ya son las 12:00 A.M. todas las luces del laboratorio de Eggman se apagan, Fergie se dirige a donde estaban Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, entonces enciende la luz.

Tails: ¿Fergie?

Fergie: chicos los dejare salir de aquí pero tienen que ser rápidos, no creo tener mucho tiempo…

Knuckles: y ¿Por qué tendríamos que creer en ti?

Fergie: ¡porque yo jamás quise hacerles esto! ¡Solo seguí órdenes, yo jamás he querido hacerles daño, Eggman es el que me obliga y ahora solo necesito que confíen en mí! –dijo Fergie mientras brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos

Sonic y Knuckles se miran uno al otro hasta que tomaron una decisión

Sonic: te creemos Fergie, al parecer si eres buena.

Fergie: gracias Sonic, ahora los sacare de aquí, pero antes ten esto Sonic *le da las Esmeraldas* por suerte se las pude quitar a Eggman

Sonic: oh gracias Fergie, nos ha salvado.

Fergie: no hay de que Sonic, se lo prometí a Tails.

Tails: si gracias Fergie

Luego Fergie trataba de encontrar la llave de la celda pero no estaba, así que tendrían que encontrar una forma de salir.

Fergie: humm… debe haber otra forma de salir –dijo Fergie observando todo el lugar.

Luego Fergie encontró un hacha pequeña

Fergie: esto nos podría servir ¿Knuckles me ayudas?

Knuckles: ok Fergie *toma el hacha*

Después Knuckles dio varios golpes al candado, dio un último golpe y el candado se rompió. Luego los tres salieron del lugar pensando que ya todo había terminado.

Sonic: bueno, ahora tenemos que salir de este lugar antes de que Eggman se dé cuenta que ya no estemos aquí

Entonces ellos estaban caminando para encontrar la salida, mientras Tails y Fergie charlaban un poco de lo que paso anteriormente.

Tails: bueno, gracias Fergie por habernos sacado de aquí.

Fergie: de nada Tails, era lo que tenía que hacer.

Tails: si y lo aprecio.

Fergie: Tails, lo que paso ayer… créeme yo no.

Tails: tranquila Fergie, estuve pensando bien lo que paso y sé que no tenías nada que ver con eso.

Fergie: *suspiro* uff… me alegra que lo entendieras –dijo Fergie dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Tails.

Tails: *correspondiendo al abrazo*

Luego, siguieron caminando un rato hasta que oyeron que sonó una alarma

Fergie: ¡oh no! Nos descubrieron tenemos que salir de aquí rápido.

Todos fueron corriendo a la salida y cuando llegaron Fergie abrió la puerta para que salieran pero antes de que ella saliera, un rayo la atrapo dejándola inmóvil.

Fergie: ¡¿Qué es esto?

Eggman: sabía que este día llegaría, el día en que tú me traicionarías.

Fergie trataba de liberarse de ese rayo pero no podía, ese rayo la envolvía con mucha fuerza y le estaba quitando mucha de su energía.

Eggman: bueno, como me has traicionado, te quitare todas tus habilidades, te quedaras muy indefensa y así jamás me traicionaras –dijo Eggman

Después Eggman presiono un botón rojo, que al presionarlo empezaron a salir muchas descargas de electricidad que se dirigían hacia Fergie.

Fergie: ¡AHH!

Tails: ¡NO FERGIE!

Sonic: ¡no lo permitiré!

Sonic se dirigió hacia esa máquina y para darle un spin dash pero eso fue inútil, no le causo ningún daño.

Fergie: ¡VALLANSE DE AQUÍ! ¡AHORA!

Ellos obedecieron, se fueron pero a la vez no querían irse, no podían dejar a Fergie allí pero esa máquina era muy fuerte, no podían hacer nada.

Mientras, se podía observar el dolor y agonía de Fergie cada vez que esa máquina le quitaba su poder. Querían impedirlo pero esa máquina era demasiado fuerte pero Sonic y los demás la derrotarían de alguna forma…

_**Continuara…**_

**Bien este fue el noveno capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría saber que opinan, bien sin más que decir.**

**¡SAYONARA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 10 (casi llegamos al final de la historia) y me gustaría que me dijeran que tal esta el capitulo y quiero dedicarle el final del cap. a TailsParkourBoy , bueno **

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

_**CAP. 10 El Encuentro con los Detectives Caóticos **_

Fergie estaba muy débil, le quitaban sus habilidades y su energía se desvanecía minuto a minuto, Sonic y los demás no sabían qué hacer.

Eggman: Jo jo jo jo, Fergie… sin tus habilidades ¡No eres nada!

Sonic: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya Eggman!

Eggman: Si quieren detenerme, ¡YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE! Porque Fergie ya no tiene habilidades.

Tails: No podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que hacer algo….

Knuckles: No se preocupen chicos… sé lo que hay que hacer, ustedes vallan por Fergie y yo romperé el cable de la maquina, distraeré a Eggman por un rato y ustedes salgan del laboratorio.

Sonic: Esta bien

Knuckles fue a desconectar la maquina, esperando que Eggman no se diera cuenta, cuando encontró el cable trato de romperlo con sus puños, cuando puedo romper una pequeña parte, una alarma comenzó a sonar.

Eggman: ¡NO! ¡HAY UNA SOBRECARGA DE ENERGIA! ¡ESTO VA A EXPLOTAR EN CUALQUIER SEGUNDO!

Sonic: ¡¿Pero Que…?!

Pocos Segundos Después la maquina exploto dejando a Sonic, Tails y Knuckles inconscientes.

X0X0X0X0X0

Sonic despierta después de un rato de estar inconsciente y se encuentra en un lugar lejos del Laboratorio de Eggman, el erizo azul estaba algo confundido no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero eso no le importaba ahora, solo iba a despertar a sus amigos para hacer un plan para salvar a Fergie.

Sonic: Chicos, vamos despierten.

Knuckles: ¿eh? ¿En dónde estamos?

Sonic: No lo sé, no sé ni cómo llegamos aquí.

Tails: Bueno, eso no importa, tenemos que buscar una forma de salvar a Fergie.

Sonic: Si, pero ¿Cómo?

Knuckles: ¿Qué tal si vamos al taller de Tails y ahí pensamos en algo?

Sonic: no es mala idea Knuckles, vamos.

Tails: Esta bien. _Fergie… espero que estés bien…_

X0X0X0X0X0X0

Fergie estaba despertando, ella se sentía muy débil, ya no tenía habilidades. A la tigresa no le agradaba la idea que le hayan quitado lo que la hacía más fuerte, porque sin ellas no era nada.

Fergie: Agh, ¿en dónde estoy?

Eggman: Valla, al parecer ya despertaste Ferg…

Fergie: ¡Eggman! ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿QUE ME HAZ HECHO?!

Eggman: Bueno, tu estas en una habitación sin salida… no quiero que salgas de aquí hasta que me seas útil, como no tienes habilidades, se te hará más difícil escapar Jo jo jo jo jo.

Fergie: ¡Ten por seguro que saldré de aquí Eggman!

Eggman: ¡Ja! Quiero ver que lo intentes. Ah por cierto ¿ya viste tu nuevo look? Creo que te queda bien jo jo jo jo- Dijo Eggman con un tono burlon retirándose de la habitación.

Fergie: ¿eh? ¿A qué se refería con ''nuevo look''?

Después de esas palabras de Eggman, Fergie quería averiguar a qué se refería, entonces encontró un vidrio roto tirado en el piso, Fergie vio su reflejo y se sorprendió al verlo.

Fergie: ¿eh? pero… ¡¿QUE RAYOS ME PASO?!

X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sonic y los demás llegaron al taller de Tails para hacer un plan para rescatar a Fergie, pero no se les ocurría como.

Sonic: Bueno… ¿Alguien tiene ideas?

Knuckles: humm… ¿qué tal si buscamos a alguien que nos ayude?

Tails: si es cierto, entrar al laboratorio de Eggman no será tan fácil como parece.

Knuckles: Necesitaremos a alguien más para que nos ayude.

Sonic: pero ¿Quiénes?

Tails: creo saber quiénes…

Sonic: ¿A quienes te refieres Tails?

Tails: A ciertos detectives que tu ya conoces…

Sonic: Ay no… ¿y si lo echan a perder?

Tails: Hay que tomar el riesgo, no tenemos opción, no hay nadie más.

Sonic: Esta bien, ojala funcione.

X0X0X0X0X0X0

Fergie vio que su aspecto físico había cambiado, su pelaje cambio de ser color crema aun blanco brillante, sus ojos se volvieron de color azul, también noto que sus orejas tomaron un color negro y también tenía 3 rayas negras alrededor de sus costados, Fergie estaba confundida, no sabía a qué se debía ese cambio.

Fergie: ¿Qué me paso? Mi aspecto físico ha cambiado… Bueno pero eso no importa ahora, tengo que salir de aquí

Fergie observo todo el lugar tratando de buscar una salida, pero no había ninguna, era imposible salir. Después de un rato Fergie se rindió y acepto que no podría salir en mucho tiempo, ella se sentó en un lugar, bajo la mirada y con lágrimas en los ojos se puso a pensar…

Fergie: _Me rindo, no podre salir de aquí… extraño a Tails, lo único que quiero ahora es libertad…_

X0X0X0X0X0

**Afuera del Laboratorio de Eggman**

¿?: Bien llegamos. ¿Están listos para la misión chicos?

Espio: Sigo creyendo que es mala idea Vector.

Charmy: Vector no quiero ir, ¡No me gusta ese lugar! –Dijo Charmy en tono de berrinche.

Vector: Vamos Charmy no seas llorón, si no lo quieres entonces quédate aquí escondido como un cobarde ¿entiendes?

Charmy: ahh ya entendí Vector pero no me regañes.

Espio: y ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Vector: Bueno es simple, alguno de nosotros tendrá que entrar sin ser visto, sacamos a la chica y nos vamos.

Espio: ''Que gran explicación''… ¿y quién será el tonto que entrara ahí? –Dijo Espio con un tono sarcástico.

Vector: Pues el único tonto que se puede hacer invisible aquí

Espio: Ay no…

Vector: Bueno ¿y qué esperas? No tenemos todo el día.

Espio: Esta bien, ya voy.

Espio se volvió invisible y estaba caminando hacia el laboratorio de Eggman observando todo el lugar hasta que al final del laboratorio había una habitación que decía ''prohibida la entrada''.

Espio: _Aquí debe ser pero… ¿Cómo entro? Hay un candado y no podre romperlo._

Espio se quedo pensando un momento hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Se alejo unos metros de la entrada, agarro una de sus lanzas y la arrojo hacia el candado y este hizo que se rompiera. Luego se acerco un poco a la entrada y vio a cierta tigre sentada en un lugar con un aspecto deprimido. Espio entraba cada vez más a la habitación observando a Fergie, sin fijarse por donde iba Espio choco con una pared haciendo que su invisibilidad se fuera.

Espio: oh no…

Fergie: ¿eh? ¡¿Quién eres tú y como entraste aquí?!

Espio: Hey no te hare daño. Solo quiero ayudarte.

Fergie: ¡Vete! No necesito tu ayuda

Espio: Esta bien, como no quieres salir de aquí creo que mejor me iré.

Dijo Espio caminando hacia la salida de la habitación hasta que sintió que alguien le toco mano.

Fergie: Espera…

Espio: *volteando la mirada* ¿sí?

Fergie: Ayúdame a salir de aquí… ¡Ya no soporto este lugar! -Dijo Fergie con lágrimas en los ojos.

Espio: Esta bien…

Hubo un momento corto de silencio hasta que Espio comienza a hacerle unas preguntas a Fergie.

Espio: y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Fergie: Fergie the Tigress… ¿y tú eres…?

Espio: Espio the Chameleon.

Los dos conversaron un rato para que Espio tratara de ganarse su confianza, mientras que afuera del laboratorio se encontraban Vector y Charmy desesperados y preguntándose por que Espio tardaba tanto.

Vector: ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¡No tenemos todo el dia!

Charmy: ¿crees que le paso algo?

Vector: No lo sé, mejor vamos a ver qué está pasando.

Vector y Charmy entraron al laboratorio sin darse cuenta que habían cámaras y que Bokkun los estaba observando. Los dos se asomaron a la entrada y vieron a Espio hablando con Fergie.

X0X0X0X0X0

Bokkun estaba observando el lugar a través de una cámara de seguridad y se dio cuenta de que Fergie no estaba sola en esa habitación.

Bokkun: ¿eh? ¿Cómo entraron esos chicos ahí? Le avisare a Eggman, esto no es nada bueno…-Dijo Bokkun mientras se dirigía al lugar donde estaba Eggman.

Bokkun: Eggman ¡Tenemos Problemas!

Eggman: ¿Qué pasa?

Bokkun: Hay 3 chicos en la habitación de Fergie.

Eggman: ¡Imposible! ¡Bokkun, prepara al ejército de robots y no dejes que escapen!

Bokkun: Esta bien Doctor

X0X0X0X0X0

Vector: ¿Qué hace? Nos van a descubrir tarde o temprano. – Dijo Vector entrando a la habitación e interrumpiendo su conversación.

Vector: ¡Que haces Espio! Has tardado siglos. Nos pueden descubrir.

Fergie: Espio, ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Espio: Solo es un colega –Dijo Espio acercándose a Vector susurrándole algo al oído - ¿Qué haces inútil? ¡Lo tenía todo planeado y lo arruinaste!

Vector: Tardaste mucho y no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Y ella es la chica?

Espio: Si

Vector: Hummm… no eres exactamente como te describieron, pero debes ser tú. –Dijo Vector observando a Fergie.

Fergie: ¿eh? Ustedes… ¿Cómo me encontraron y como saben tanto de mi? –Dijo Fergie algo confundida.

Vector: Resuelvo tus dudas después, ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que…-Vector no pudo terminar la frase ya que comenzó a sonar una alarma y eso no era nada bueno.

Vector: Oh no, es demasiado tarde ¡Vámonos ya!

Vector y los demás se dirigieron a la salida del laboratorio, pero para su sorpresa se encontraron con muchos robots que los rodearon dejándolos sin salida.

Espio: Genial ¿y ahora qué?

Vector: Tendremos que acabar con ellos

Después de esas palabras Vector comenzó a golpear varios robots haciendo que se despejara el camino, luego todos salieron lo más rápido que podían del laboratorio.

Bokkun: Oh no, huyeron Eggman me matara.-Dijo Bokkun mientras iba con Eggman algo nervioso.

Eggman: ¿Y bien? ¿Los atraparon?

Bokkun: Emmm…. La verdad… no, ellos escaparon…

Eggman: ¿¡Como dejaste que pasara inútil?! ¡Prepara a los robots más fuertes que hayan y tráiganme a Fergie!

Bokkun: Como ordenes Eggman

X0X0X0X0X0

Vector: Bien chicos, tenemos que irnos.

Fergie: ¡Oigan! Antes que nada ¿Quiénes son ustedes y como saben tanto de mi?

Vector: Bien, yo soy Vector, el es Espio y el es Charmy, somos la Agencia de Detectives Chaotix y sabemos de ti porque nuestra misión era sacarte del Laboratorio de Eggman, ahora debemos llevarte al Taller de Tails para que estés a salvo.

Fergie: Esta bien, vámonos.

El camino hacia el taller de Tails fue muy silencioso hasta que Vector rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

Vector: ¿Y cómo te llamas?

Fergie: Me llamo Fergie.

Vector: ¿y porque estabas encerrada en el laboratorio de Eggman?

Fergie: Es una larga historia, trabajaba para él, y por algo que hice me encerró y me quito las habilidades.

Espio: y ¿Por qué trabajabas para él?

Fergie: no tenia opción, el me creo, bueno no quiero recordar eso…

Vector: Hey, no te preocupes, no dejaremos que Eggman te haga daño.

Fergie: ¿enserio?... Gracias.

Vector: ¿Y bueno que cosas te gustan Fergie?

Fergie: Bueno me gusta cantar… y también me gusta la música.

Charmy: ohh y ¿Qué tipo música te gusta?

Fergie: hmmm… me gusta la música electrónica y también el rap.

Vector: Genial, a nosotros nos gusta esos tipos de música también.

Los 4 conversaron un rato de varios temas, y mientras más conocían a Fergie, notaban que tenían varias cosas en común y les comenzaba a caer bien.

Vector: Fergie eres genial.

Charmy: Si Fergie, nos agradas mucho.

Fergie: *guiñando el ojo* Ustedes también me agradan chicos.

Espio: Oigan, creo que tenemos compañía.

Vector: ¿eh?

Atrás de ellos había muchos robots con el objetivo de llevarse a Fergie.

Charmy: oh no ¿Qué haremos?

Vector: Tendremos que acabar con ellos uno por uno.

Vector, Espio y Charmy comenzaron a pelear con cada uno de ellos, pero eran demasiados. Fergie quería ayudarlos, pero sin habilidades no podría hacer nada.

Fergie: _no puede ser, los están venciendo_ _no me puedo quedar aquí mientras lastiman a mis amigos._

Fergie comenzó a sentir un gran poder en su interior y decidió atacar.

Fergie: Grr…¡Déjenlos en paz!-Dijo Fergie mientras comenzó a golpear varios robots y los demás robots se fueron.

Vector: ¿Qué fue eso?

Charmy: si, creí que no tenias habilidades

Fergie: ¿eh? pues no lo sé, solo sentí algo dentro de mí que me obligo a hacerlo. Agh, me duele mi brazo derecho.-Dijo Fergie quejandose

Vector: ¿estás bien Ferg?

Fergie: No tengo una herida en mi brazo derecho y duele.

Vector: Vamos, no queda mucho para llegar al taller de Tails, en poco tiempo llegaremos.

Estuvieron caminando unos minutos y llegaron al taller de Tails, ahí le curaron la herida a Fergie y luego se quedo en una habitación sola por un rato.

Tails: Bueno, Fergie estará bien, no era grave su herida.

Vector: Esta bien, bueno creo que nos vamos, si nos necesitan para algo avísanos.

Tails: Esta bien y Gracias Chicos.

Vector: No hay de que amigo.

Tails: Bueno iré con Fergie para ver como esta.

X0X0X0X0X0X0

Fergie estaba sentada en una cama con una venda en el brazo, ya era de noche y estaba observando el cielo. Había algo de frio, pero para Fergie en ese momento era el frio de la soledad.

Fergie: Hace frio aquí, ya no puedo soportarlo, enserio lo necesito porque yo… lo amo.

Fergie seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazo por detrás, ella volteo a ver y vio a Tails.

Fergie: Tails ¿oíste lo que dije?

Tails se cerco a Fergie y le susurro al oído.

Tails: si lo oí todo y quiero decirte… que también te amo.

Tails y Fergie se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un cálido beso que duro por unos segundos, luego terminaron abrazados tiernamente, cada uno podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y eso era lo que necesitaban los dos…

_**Continuara…**_

**Bien este fue el cap. 10 y antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos los que me dieron ideas para este cap., en segunda les avisare que no actualizare hasta que llegue a los 27 (o más) reviews, espero que me digan que les pareció. Se despide Fergie The Tigress11**


End file.
